User blog:Bluemage1992/Vant Seas
'''Vant Seas (''Umi Jiman, 海自慢)' is a fresh new member of Dragon Gunfire. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. He has joined the guild so he could be the strongest water mage in the guild. Appearance Personality History Relationship Purpose of Creation Vant is young teenager with ocean blue ducktail hair. He has peachy colored skin. His eyes is dark blue. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket, wears a two belted long shorts, has black wristbands with peach tan sea shells, sandals with sea shells and sea shells necklace around his neck Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances that he can take to fight, he will take it. He loves to read books in his free time. He mostly reads about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming , he hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the water to collect shells for him to wear , he likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies because he hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hates losing. He takes every defeat hard and blames himself for it , he also hates being so shy when he is around people and he really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in ''Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. He founds out about the Dragon Gunfire guild on a flyer and he runs down to the guild and joins it. He met the silent Crystal Dragon Slayer named Oliver Ore, who happens to come back from a mission, and challenges him to combat. Mora Seas- Vant's mother. Nate Seas- Vant's Father. Oliver Ore- Vant's best friend and partner. Travis Flint- Vant's second best friends. Hector Woods - Vant's third best friend and rival. 1. Become the strongest water mage in the world. 2.Become a Wizard Saint Magic Special Abilities Abilities Capabilities Water-Make (水メイク Mizu meiku '') the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. It is also a molding magic that uses the element water. He can create object out of water for attacks and defense purposes. For water mages like Vant to master this element, they have to train around water, like lakes, oceans, seas, and ponds. 'Lunar Magic(ルナマジック Runamajikku) ' Water Magic '( 水メイク Mizu meiku)- Water magic allows the user to cast spells that is created from the use of the element of water. '''Combination Magic ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Fighting Magic ( Taught on Tournament Land ) Gi Magic ( Learned on Tournament Land ) Gauntlet Magic ( Learned on Tournament Land ) Greave Magic ( learned in Tournament ) Sword Magic ( Taught in Tournament Land ) Lance Magic ( Learned in Tournament Land ) *'Hydrokinesis'- The ability to manipulate water. *' Lunakinesis'- The ability to manipulate the energies of the moon. *' Dark Heart ' * ' Water Resistance '-being trained around water and in the water for as long as he can remember, Vant takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is. * ' Enhance Agility '- Vant's yearly training by swimming has give him incredible agility. This also helps him to dodge attacks since he is a nimble person. Thanks for training in the Mage Training Temple , his agility Capabilities has expanded to dodge almost to no problems. * ' Great Swimmer '- thanks to the years of swimming, Vant has become quite the swimmer. Thanks to his Mage Training Temple training, he can swim in the water close or faster than many Aquatic animals. * High Stamina '- thanks to his training, he can cast more spells now and last longer in battle. With the addition of Mage Training Temple, Vant's magical reserves has expanded and grown drastically, allowing him to cast and last longer in battle. * ' impressive Durability '''- what Vant lacks in magic reserves, he makes up in durability. He can take a beating until reinforcements arrives. Thanks to Mage Training Temple, Vant can take on massive amounts of damage and stand against it. * '''Enhanced Strength- Vant was strong enough to lift his dad entire fishing tool box due to constant training. Thanks to the further years and Mage Training Temple training, Vant is now strong to handle himself against much stronger mages. Vant is a very adept and self taught water mage and has shown amazing skill in that area. He has learned how to control and manipulate Water-Make magic. He is still learning more techniques and skills. Water Manipulation Elemental Combat Dual Wielding Lunar Manipulation Lunakinetic Combat Hydro-Lunar Kinetic Combat Water Cutting Lunar Cutting Lunar Attacks Enhanced Stamina Water Attacks Hydrokinetic Combat Enhanced Strength Water Infusion Lunar Infusion Stats Control Over Ability= 4 Fighting Ability= 4 Physical Strength= 5 Durability= 3 Looks= 3 Personality= 3 Intelligence= 3 Speed= 3 Category:Blog posts